parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It-Ernie
LegalizeAnythingMuppets's movie-spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph". Cast: *Wreck-It Ralph - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sofia (Sofia the First) *‪Fix-It Felix Jr. - Bert (Sesame Street) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *‪King Candy - Lots'O'Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3) *Turbo (King Candy's true form) - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Cy-Bug King Candy - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *‪General Hologram - Grover (Sesame Street) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *‪Surge Protector - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *‪Sour Bill - Pete (Mickey Mouse) *‪Q*Bert - Thumper (Bambi) *Zangeif - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *‪Clyde - Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) *‪Zombie - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *‪Sonic the Hedgehog - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cy-Bugs - Andy's Toys (Toy Story) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Woody (Toy Story) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Dr. Eggman - Banzai (The Lion King) *Bowser - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Princess Peach - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Princess Daisy - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Rosalina - Elsa (Frozen) *Markowski - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *‪Mr. Litwak - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mary - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Gene - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Don - Big Jeffy (Sesame Street) *‪Deanna - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Roy the Nicelander - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *‪Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush security guards - Scar and Nuka (The Lion King series) *Devil Dogs - Rhino's Guards (Robin Hood) *The Other Policemen - Sarge's Soldiers (Toy Story) *‪Tapper Bartender - Timon (The Lion King) *‪Moppet Girl - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Beard Papa - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Candlehead - Rosita (Sesame Street) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *The Laughing Taffy - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *‪Turtle - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Kohut - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets/Sesame Street/Elmopalooza) *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Ken Masters - Zazu (The Lion King) *‪Ryu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Yuni Verse - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *DJ - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) *Game Central Station security - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *‪Bowser - Ronno (Bambi) *‪Coily - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Slick - Iago (Aladdin) *Sam - Little John (Robin Hood) *‪Ugg - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *‪Chun-Li - Miss Finch (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) *‪Cammy - Betty Lou (Sesame Street) *Neff - Scud (Toy Story) *Kano - Ed (The Lion King) *‪Paperboy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *‪Knight - Flower (Bambi) *‪Frogger - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *‪Dig Dug - Hamm (Toy Story) *‪Pooka - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *‪Fygar - RC (Toy Story) *Pac-Man - Biff (Sesame Street) *‪Inky - Sully (Sesame Street) *Blinky - Rafiki (The Lion King) *‪Pinky - Roxie Marie (Sesame Street) *‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Two-Headed-Monsters (Sesame Street) *Peter Pepper - Rex (Toy Story) *‪The Qix - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Minty Zaki - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Penny (The Rescuers) *Torvald Batterbutter - Mrs Potato Head (Toy Story 2) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Miss Bunny (Bambi) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Duchess (The Aristocats) *TurboTwins - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *TurboTime citizans - The Alleycats (The Aristocats) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) and Wart (The Sword of the Stone) *Nicelanders - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *The Angel Kids - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Hero's Duty Players - Buzzy the Vultures (The Jungle Book) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Oreo Guards - The Police Officer Army from "Officer Duck" (Mickey Mouse) *Smoke - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Diablo - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Mishaela - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Beholder - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Wreck-It-Ernie part 1 - 30 Years Later *Wreck-It-Ernie part 2 - Ernie Doesn't Want To Be a Bad Guy Anymore *Wreck-It-Ernie part 3 - Celebrating *Wreck-It-Ernie part 4 - Ernie had Enough *Wreck-It-Ernie part 5 - At Timon's *Wreck-It-Ernie part 6 - Welcome to Vulture's Duty *Wreck-It-Ernie part 7 - "Where's Ernie?"/Out of Order *Wreck-It-Ernie part 8 - Bert meets Prairie Dawn/Ernie went to Sugar Rush/Meet Sofia *Wreck-It-Ernie part 9 - Prairie Dawn's Past/Meet King Lotso *Wreck-It-Ernie part 10 - Welcome to Lotso's Castle *Wreck-It-Ernie part 11 - Abby got bullied *Wreck-It-Ernie part 12 - Prince John's Story/Sweet Romantic *Wreck-It-Ernie part 13 - Building a Kart *Wreck-It-Ernie part 14 - Lonesome Sofia *Wreck-It-Ernie part 15 - Abby learns How to Drive *Wreck-It-Ernie part 16 - One Dynamite Muppet *Wreck-It-Ernie part 17 - Ernie's Choice/Sad Moment *Wreck-It-Ernie part 18 - Saving Sofia and Bert *Wreck-It-Ernie part 19 - The Race Begins *Wreck-It-Ernie part 20 - Ernie vs. Prince John/Saved the Day *Wreck-It-Ernie part 21 - Sofia reunites with the racers/Everything was back to normal/The End *Wreck-It-Ernie part 22 - End Credits Category:LegalizeAnytingMuppets Category:LegalizeAnythingMuppets Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Channels Category:Parodies